dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Dofus:Community Portal/Images
Room for various discussions related to images, since images don't have a natural discussion section of their own. Naming Discussion Since there will be many images with similar use and context, we should agree on how to name them when uploading. Personally, I'd like to see the image type parts (i.e. logo) first, and the specific parts (i.e. class name) last, so the images show up grouped correctly in the image lists. - Dashiva 21:54, 26 Dec 2005 (UTC) We should also agree on some prefix/suffix rules for spell icons before too many are uploaded, and the same for other images that might become common. - Dashiva 21:54, 26 Dec 2005 (UTC) : I'm uploading several spell icons now. There's no common naming scheme with the current images so I used my own. Class-Icon-Spell-Spell_name.jpg seems good to me because it orders images by class, then types/categories, and finally by name. Some of my older images don't use this naming scheme but they can be changed later. - Zomboo 3:29, 11 Feb 2006 (UTC) :: The exact order isn't all that important, what matters is that it's consistent across the board. The same for the image resolutions. Keep up the good work. - Dashiva 11:44, 11 February 2006 (UTC) ::: Regarding image resolution Wikipedia:Image use policy#Size we can find that we have a limit of 20 megas don't think that we will use that much, but for the resolution for "future use" it would be good as maximum as possible and use the PX on the image tag, also as we progress we can do that automaticly using the templates so we just have to add the name of the file. And I read also that "Files" can be categorize, and there will be manage separate from the "Article pages" so it would be great if we start working in that also. What images to upload There are a few maps of mines uploaded. This should either be continued or removed, depending on whether it's a good thing or not. What other images should be created and uploaded? What images should be removed? Discuss. :I feel world maps and mine maps should remain. They are always useful for finding what you need, without having to drop into the map often. I can't think of a genuine reason to keep many other kinds of images, mind you. Phaed :I just got a flash ripper so I can get any image of anything from the game (It will take some looking). If you want an item of character image talk to me and i'll see what i can do. -Pyrodragon Images copyright The Terms and Conditions of Dofus says: ::Any use of Dofus creations or creations inspired by the Dofus world for non-commercial purposes is authorised on Internet sites insofar as: ::* The site owner notifies, via the DOFUS contact form, the Ankama company of this use. ::* He/She commits him/herself not to make direct profit from the use of these creations. ::* He/She differentiates his/her own creations or the ones made by third parties from those of Dofus, and this, in any case. He/She should not associate them in such a way as to confuse visitors to his/her site. ::* He/She mustn't attribute his/her own creations or the ones made by third parties to the Dofus team of creators. ::* He/She must clearly and visibly display the origin of the Dofus creations and place the following indication on each of the pages where these creations appear and on all the pages if it is a site dedicated to a Dofus Game: ::**'"www.DOFUS.com © 2004 Ankama Studio . All rights reserved."' The french version says the same thing, but replaces the Dofus contact form (that I didn't find) with the [mailto:info@dofus.com Dofus e-mail address]. But... did one of the administrators notify Dofus about this Wikia? As I plan to make it soon for the french Dofus Wikia, I prefer to prevent you before you have some “bad surprises”... Concerning the copyright mention, don't matter, I think I've found how to add it in each image description very easily ^^ (I hope I'm right :p). — Ethaniel 09:05, 10 August 2006 (UTC) :The way I though about (and which will need the intervention of an admin) works only for future image upload, but not for the images already uploaded -_-... I'll write a little bot this week-end, and I'll test it beofre somewhere else, with only 20 images instead of 800 here :p. :If there are images others than Favicon.ico and Search_logo.png which are not concerned by this Ankama license, please give me the list here before Monday. — Ethaniel 08:53, 11 August 2006 (UTC) ::I am confused as to what you want me to do. Please give me specifics and I will be happy to do whatever it is^^. - MrMunchie :::Er... Sorry, I know I'm confusive ^^... In fact, there are 2 different things which need admin(s): :::# in order to respect the copyrights on the images in the french Dofus Wikia, I'll write an e-mail to Ankama to notify them about it (as described in the Terms and Conditions copied above), but did an admin of this english Dofus Wikia already make this notification? (or in other words: Are you in the legality concerning the image use?) :::# in order to easily include the copyright for future , I need an admin (MrMunchie?) to modify some protected files: :::## MediaWiki:Nolicense (see the french version) :::## MediaWiki:Licenses (see the french version) which has to contain “*Ankama license|Ankama license” :::I hope I was clearer this time, but since english is not my native language, it's sometimes a little bit hard for me to explain what I exactly want to say >_<... — Ethaniel 06:59, 16 August 2006 (UTC) : Hoookay. I'm going to be terse, so don't take it wrong. The stronghold of the wiki has been in the official IRC channel, and I've spent many an hour chatting up admins for the greater good of the wiki. I can't say if anyone sent a formal notification - there were two sysops before me, and my own tickets are gone - but we're already better known than it would've made us. With regard to the actual terms, they also miss the target. The wiki is a documentation project, an extension of the community site. It essentially satisfies the requirements by default, except for the attribution statement being located at Dofus:About. While I consider it rather redundant, I have added this to the page footer, so the issue should be resolved. (Note that just placing notices on the image pages will not satisfy the wording of the licence, which requires a notice on every page using the image as well.) - Dashiva (talk | mod) 11:26, 16 August 2006 (UTC) ::Oh, yes, of course... the page footer >_<... I tried that at first attempt, but I was unable to locate the system messages for “Page loaded in...” and “Wikia and Wikicities...”, so I gave up x_x... And I didn't find that there are lastmodified and copyright in the footer. So, I know what to do now, thank you very much ^^ ! — Ethaniel 22:03, 20 August 2006 (UTC)